Cinta Seindah Kaktus
by Ai Cute
Summary: Semua orang tahu kemesraan yang terjalin antara Uzumaki dan Uchiha itu seakur kucing dan anjing. Tapi kenapa Kakashi-sensei malah memaksa Naruto membuat surat cinta pada Sasuke, sang seteru abadinya, dengan alasan tugas sekolah? Akan jadi apa surat cintanya ya? SasufemNaru, One shoot.


Cinta Seindah Kaktus

Summary : Semua orang tahu kemesraan yang terjalin antara Uzumaki dan Uchiha itu seakur kucing dan anjing. Tapi kenapa Kakashi-sensei malah memaksa Naruto membuat surat cinta pada Sasuke, sang seteru abadinya, dengan alasan tugas sekolah? Akan jadi apa surat cintanya ya? SasufemNaru, One shoot.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dan Friendship

Rating : T

WARNING : Bertebaran typo, FemNaru, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening dan muntah-muntah, gaje and many more.

Pair : O

Author Note :

Masih berjuang menyelesaikan world tiap fic yang akan Ai publish. Perut Ai sakit bingits, sampai sulit memunculkan emosi di tiap baris kalimatnya. Jadi daripada , lebih baik Ai pending aja dulu. Ini one shoot yang udah lama mau Ai publish, tapi baru sekarang bisa.

Ps : Sebelum baca, lihat warning. Pairing SasufemNaru. Jangan tertipu ya.

Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

** Chapter one**

Naruto menatap marah lembaran kertas di atas mejanya. "Ini mengerikan." Gumamnya tak percaya. Kertas itu direnggut paksa, diremas-remas hingga jadi bola lalu berakhir di keranjang sampah, bersama kertas-kertas sebelumnya.

Ia kembali mencoret-coretkan penanya di atas lembaran putih, sebelum berhenti. 'Buruk.' Pikirnya. Lagi-lagi kertas itu berakhir di keranjang sampah yang sudah penuh dengan gumpalan-gumpalan kertas tak berbentuk. Tak putus asa, ia mencoba mengguriskan beberapa kata dan lagi-lagi seperti sebelumnya. Kertas itu pun ia lemparkan serampangan ke sudut ruangan.

"Arrrggghhh..." Naruto mengerang panjang. Ini mengerikan, tidak sangat mengerikan. Tugas ini terlalu berat untuknya. Tugas yang mustahil berhasil ia selesaikan, meski ia bukanlah tipe orang yang gampang menyerah. Tapi sungguh kali ini, jujur ia menyerah. Ia sudah mengibarkan bendera putih.

"Fuhhh..." Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Tarik dalam-dalam lalu lepaskan. Tarik lagi lepas. Tarikkkk lepas. Persis seperti ibu hamil yang sedang berlatih saat akan melahirkan.

Bosan dengan semuanya, kini perhatiannya teralih pada poni panjangnya. Ia meniup poni yang menutupi dahinya lembut, membuat poninya naik turun seperti ombak. Ini lebih baik dan lebih menenangkan perasaannya yang kacau balau daripada latihan pernafasan macam ibu-ibu hamil.

Ia menghela nafas lagi. Sadar, ia tak bisa selamanya melarikan diri. Besok suka tak suka, ia harus sudah menyelesaikan tugas sialan dari Kakashi-sensei, guru baddas di sekolahnya. Jadi perhatiannya kembali ia curahkan pada lembaran kertas putih dan pena yang terselip diantara jari-jemarinya.

Meski demikian tangannya tak kunjung juga menodai kertas bersih itu dengan noda hitam. Pikirannya buntu. Tak ada satupun kata-kata menarik yang ia pelajari selama ini, muncul dalam benaknya. Kosong, hampa, dan tak ada greget sama sekali. Dipaksakan seperti apapun juga tak bisa.

Ia menyerah kalah, mencoba merangkai untaian kata nan indah untuk tugasnya. Ia menyamankan diri, menyandar pada punggung kursi. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap langit malam tanpa hiasan bintang satu pun. Hanya sinar temaram lampu kota yang jadi penghiasnya.

Kelamnya langit malam yang tersaji ini, mengingatkan Naruto pada sosoknya. Sosok itu juga memiliki iris sekelam malam. Onixnya yang dengan kejam menjelajahi tiap mata yang dipandangnya, seolah meneriakkan 'Aku tahu rahasiamu'. Ditambah dengan seringai menyebalkan itu, sungguh ia layak untuk dibenci.

Hanya dalam satu kali pandangan, Naruto sudah langsung memutuskan untuk membencinya. Tapi ia juga menerima lawan yang sepadan dalam urusan membenci. Lawannya itu juga tak kalah bencinya padanya. Jalinan kebencian dan permusuhan diantara mereka begitu erat dari awal masuk SD hingga kini.

MUSUH BAIKNYA ini sering terlibat gesekan dengannya. Konfrontasi diantara mereka sering terjadi, baik ringan maupun berat, baik yang hanya sekedar bertukar sindiran, cacian, hingga perkelahian. Yup mereka sering terlibat baku hantam juga yang berakhir di UKS dengan lebam-lebam dan luka di sekujur tubuhnya dan musuh baiknya itu.

Kalo dipikir-pikir, ia nyaris tak pernah melewatkan sedikitpun pertemuan mereka berakhir damai. Kata 'damai' ini jauh sekali dari mereka seperti bumi dan langit. Mereka secara tak tertulis, seolah setuju untuk tidak pernah setuju dalam hal apapun.

Tapi kini ia harus menulis surat pada-NYA. Bukan sepucuk surat tantangan, apalagi surat biasa, tapi SURAT CINTA. Surat cinta saudara-saudara. Surat cinta untuk Sasuke? HELL, NO. Itu tak akan pernah terjadi sepanjang ia masih bisa bernafas. Sayangnya semua tak segampang itu.

Dan itu membuat Naruto menyumpah serapahi gurunya aka Kakashi sensei dan melemparkan beberapa kutukan untuknya juga. Dia tidak memberinya banyak pilihan. "PILIH! Bikin surat cinta untuk Sasuke, atau nilai nol di pelajaranku." Katanya, menghiraukan segala protes yang Naruto layangkan.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, lelah. Ia tentu saja tak sebodoh itu memilih pilihan kedua sebesar apapun kebenciannya pada Sasuke-Teme itu. Tidak, terima kasih. Ia masih waras. Dan itulah yang membuat Naruto terjebak di depan meja belajar dengan selembar kertas dan pena.

"Aaarrrrggghhh..." Erangnya lagi.

Kenapa sih Kakashi-si-guru-maniak-terlambat itu harus memberi tugas ini? Kenapa harus surat cinta sih? Kenapa ia tak disuruh membuat surat duka cita saja untuknya? Ia pasti akan melakukannya dengan senang hati dan pasti sudah menyelesaikannya dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

Otaknya kembali mengingat tepatnya percakapannya dengan sang sensei.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sensei. Bolehkan saya membuat surat selain surat cinta?" kata Naruto penuh harap mengejar sang sensei di koridor. _

"_Tidak bisa. Materi pelajaran kita kan tentang surat cinta. Ingat?" tolak Kakashi-sensei._

"_Ingat." Kata Naruto lirih, tapi tak menyerah dan masih berusaha protes. "Tapi.. bisakah saya mengganti partner saya? Orang yang harus saya kirimi surat cinta itu?"_

"_Tak bisa. Ini kan sudah jadi kesepakatan kita bersama." Kata Kakashi sensei lelah. Ia memandang Naruto tajam. "Kalian kan teman sebangku, tak bisakah kalian setidaknya berdamai? Kalian tak bosan bertengkar terus?"_

_Dalam hati Naruto melayang sumpah serapah pada orang gila yang dengan lancangnya, selalu menempatkan mereka berdua sekelas, bahkan sebangku. Wajah Naruto tertekuk ke dalam, masam. "Katakan itu padanya juga. Dia yang memprovokasiku duluan."_

"_Kau juga kan punya andil." Tegur Kakashi. Ia menghela nafas panjang lelah, meski tak selelah Yamato sang guru BP dan Iruka sang wali kelas, yang selalu mengurus dua orang musuh bebuyutan itu. _

"_Anggap saja ini latihan agar kalian bisa bersikap lebih dewasa. Bermusuhan itu melelahkan lho. Waktu itu lebih indah dan berharga untuk disia-siakan dengan permusuhan tak penting." Ujarnya mengakhiri pembicaraan._

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto mendengus. 'Sensei gampang ngomong seperti itu.' batinnya dongkol. 'Bukan Sensei yang diejek, diremehkan, dan dipandang sebelah mata. Tapi aku.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Kini ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan membiarkan kepalanya tergeletak di atasnya. Kepalanya dimiringkan, memandang bunga kaktus di atas pot hadiah Kyuu-nii yang ia letakkan di atas meja belajar. Sungguh bukan pemandangan indah yang ingin dilihatnya.

Meski sudah dirawat Naruto sekian lama, tapi kaktus itu tak kunjung berbunga. Ia masih berupa batangan nan gemuk berwarna hijau dan berduri tajam. Mungkin hal istimewa dari bunga ini hanya terletak pada durinya yang berwarna kuning, memberi sentuhan indah pada bunga membosankan itu.

Naruto lebih detail lagi mengamati sang kaktus. Kalo dipikir-pikir sejarah Sasuke dan Naruto seindah kaktus, penuh duri, dan bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk dibicarakan. Mereka menyadari 100% kalo mereka saling membenci, tak segan saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain di setiap kesempatan. Kalo perlu DO. Ya, kaktus bisa menggambarkan hubungan keduanya.

Tunggu kaktus? Mendadak ia mendapat ilham. Mungkin ini bukan surat cinta yang indah seperti yang dibuat Sakura, FG-nya Utakata, atau secantik untaian kata dari Hinata-si-ahli-seni. Tapi bolehlah. Terserah Sasuke menanggapinya seperti apa. Ini hal terbaik yang ia pikirkan daripada ia mengirim surat berisi kutukan dan sumpah serapah, atau kata-kata alay sok romantis yang malah akan membuat Naruto muntah darah.

...*****...

Sasuke amplop warna biru dongker berisi surat cinta yang Naruto buat untuk tugas mata pelajaran sastra. Wajahnya datar sehingga sulit menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya dan apa yang dirasakannya. Tapi jika dilihat dari sorot matanya yang tenang, sepertinya ia tak benci juga menerima amplop itu. 'Setidaknya bukan pink seperti yang diterima teman-temannya yang lain.' Pikirnya.

Ia bisa melihat dari sudut matanya Neji, Shika, Gaara, dan Utakata mengerang panjang. Mereka menatap jijik amplop yang ada di tangan mereka. Mereka tak bosan-bosannya mengeluh 'Kenapa sih para cewek itu selalu mengasosiasikan surat cinta dengan yang berbau pink dan love?' Itu benda-benda mengerikan bagi sebagian besar cowok.

Mereka dengan enggan membaca surat dari partner masing-masing karena mereka mendapat tugas membuat surat balasan. Eoh, belum apa-apa aja mereka sudah diserang rasa enggan dan malas. Tapi demi dapat lulus mta pelajaran Kakashi-sensei, terpaksa mereka membacanya juga.

Shika tertawa kencang sampai berguncang-guncang. "Ha ha ha..."

"Apa yang lucu? Temari menggombalimu?" tanya Gaara yang adik sepupunya Temari. Bibirnya ditarik sedikit mengindikasikan ia sedang tersenyum.

"Bukan. Ia malah cerita tentang pupuk tanaman. Sungguh surat yang sangat romantis dan simpatik." Jawabnya geli. Yah setidaknya tak semenjijikan yang dipikirkannya.

"Itu lebih baik. Tenten malah cerita tentang senjata dari jaman edo sampai yang mutakhir. Memang aku ini yakuza atau pembunuh bayaran yang butuh senjata?" gumam Neji muram.

Mereka semua melirik Neji iba. Yah tak sulit memperkirakannya sih. Memang apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang Tenten-si-cewek-tomboi-maniak-senjata-tajam? Gadis itu mana bisa memahami seni halus merangkai kata-kata nan indah?

"Setidaknya Tenten dan Temari menulisnya dengan lancar. Hinata malah terus-menerus mengulang-ulang dan terkadang gagap seperti cara bicaranya. Capek tahu bacanya." Keluh Gaara.

'Kasihan." Batin mereka kompak, memandang iba Gaara.

Mereka kini beralih pada Utakata yang masih asyik membaca surat cinta dari Sakura. "Kau gimana?" tanya Neji ingin tahu, menyenggol bahu Utakata.

"Lebih baik dari kalian. Dia kan sudah veteran soal surat cinta." Katanya datar menunjukkan surat cinta yang penuh dengan taburan kata-kata romantis yang Sakura copot dari berbagai sumber. Yah kalo serasi sih bagus, tapi masalahnya ia asal comot dan terkesan sangat alay, khas remaja masa kini.

"Huekkk." Mereka muntah masal, membaca surat dari Sakura. Ini lebih mengerikan dari surat yang mereka terima.

"Hm amplopnya menarik. Biru dongkor polos. Tidak pink. Tidak ada love-love. Tidak ada pita. Beruntungnya kamu." Komentar Shika sedikit tertarik, merasa itu tak biasa, di luar keumuman. "Tapi gimana dengan isinya?" katanya jahil ingin tahu. Teman-temannya yang lain juga ingin tahu isi surat Naruto.

Mereka kan tahu seberapa dalam permusuhan diantara keduanya. Mereka juga beberapa kali jadi korban salah sasaran saat pertengkaran itu meletus lho, karena nggak sengaja terjebak di tengah-tengah mereka. Jadi wajarlah jika mereka ingin tahu apa yang bisa dihasilkan dari seorang Naruto, musuh bebuyutan Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan enggan membuka amplopnya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ia menggenggam kertas putih polos itu erat. Soalnya teman-temannya sudah berebut ingin merebutnya dari tangan Sasuke. Meski gagal merebutnya, mereka masih bisa membacanya kok. Sasuke kan meletakkannya di atas meja jadi bisa dilihat semua temannya.

**Dear, Bungsu Uchiha-kun**

Sapaan yang lain dari yang lain lagi. Naruto jelas menghindari menyebut nama Sasuke. Sasuke malah curiga gadis itu sudah melupakan nama aslinya karena keseringan memanggilnya Teme atau Chicken But. 'Tapi, tak apalah, masih sopan ini.' Pikir Sasuke. Ia melanjutkan bacaannya.

**Dear, Bungsu Uchiha-kun**

**Kaktus, itulah gambaran tentang kita berdua. Sejarah kita penuh duri. Tak ada kata 'damai' dan 'setuju' dalam kamus hidup kita. Kau dengan bakat mata penuh racun dan aku yang lidahnya semanis keripik singkong berlumur cabai level sepuluh. Sungguh kombinasi yang indah dalam jalinan hidup kita, seindah duri-duri kaktus.**

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Ni orang niat mau muji nggak sih?' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati, jengkel. Kalimat-kalimatnya begitu sarkastik dan menyebalkan di tiap katanya mirip dengan penulisnya. Tapi Sasuke tetap bertahan melanjutkan bacaannya.

**Aku tak akan minta maaf untuk semuanya dan aku pun yakin kau pun tak akan sudi minta maaf padaku. Biarlah seperti itu apa adanya. Tetap menjadi kaktus hingga kita lulus atau mungkin sampai akhir hayat kita. **

**Ttd**

**Naruto-si-rubah**

Sasuke mengerti maksud gadis itu. Memang bukan surat cinta seperti yang diajarkan Kakashi-sensei. Tak ada kata-kata romantis, pujian yang membuat tubuh melayang hingga ke langit ke tujuh, apalagi rayuan. Itu sih jauh panggang dari api. Sama saja dengan mengharapkan babi bisa terbang.

Tapi, Sasuke cukup puas. Menurutnya malah itu surat cinta paling mengesankan dan romantis dalam arti yang berbeda. Ia bisa menangkap kejujuran yang dirasakan sang penulis padanya. Ia sama sekali tak menutup-nutupi ketidak sukaannya padanya, meski ini hanya tugas sekolah. Yah gadis itu memang tipe blak-blakan, jauh dari kepura-puraan seperti gadis-gadis yang mengejar-ngejarnya di sekolah.

'Hmm, kaktus ya?' pikir Sasuke. Kali ini pertama dalam sejarah mereka, ia sepakat dengan ungkapan Naruto. Mereka memang mirip kaktus.

Sasuke mengangsurkan suratnya pada temannya yang lain yang memandang iri. Mereka pundung dan nangis dalam hati. Diantara semua cewek di kelas, kenapa harus Naruto yang normal? Seperti Sasuke, mereka juga mengakui, itu surat cinta paling baik dan menarik yang mereka terima.

Sasuke mengacuhkan teman-temannya. Ia mengayunkan penanya mengguriskan beberapa kalimat pada kertas putih bergaris. Ia menuliskan apa yang melintas di otaknya, mulai membalas surat cinta dari Naruto sang musuh baiknya.

Dan cerita ini kita akhiri dengan kata ...

**THE END**

Satu lagi fic abal tercipta. Ai tertarik bikin cerita ini setelah membaca cerita Harry Potter dengan Draco. Lucu aja hubungan keduanya. Sampai ketemu lagi di fic Ai yang lain. Terakhir jangan lupa mohon reviewnya, please.


End file.
